Elle et lui
by ChocoWend
Summary: [OS][JPLE] Il la regarde avec passion. Elle le regarde avec mépris. Et moi, je le regarde et je l'aime. Mais je ne suis rien. Et elle, elle doit comprendre.


**Bonjour **

Alors voilà, un petit Os écrit rapidement sur un coup de tête. Je l'aime bien :) Encore un James/Lily, encore et toujours :) Il est un peu tristounet par contre.

Bonne lecture!

---

Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a. Il la regarde, la caresse du fond des yeux, et elle, elle arque un sourcil et détourne son regard, énervée.

Il lui parle d'un ton intéressé et sincère, et elle, elle ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder et l'envoie paître.

Il l'écoute d'un air concerné et admiratif, et elle, dès qu'elle remarque qu'il prête l'oreille à ce qu'elle dit, prend un air pincé et change de sujet.

Il contribue aux causes qu'elle défend et essaie de l'aider dans les domaines où elle en a besoin, et elle, elle lui crache au visage qu'elle ne manque pas d'aide et qu'il peut la lâcher.

Et moi, je le regarde. Pour lui, je change, je parle différemment, m'habille différemment, m'intéresse aux choses qu'il aime, m'améliore dans certaines matières pour pouvoir l'aider à mon tour et change même d'amis. Pour qu'il me regarde au moins. Pour qu'il m'adresse la parole. Pour qu'il m'écoute. Ce qui est rare.

J'aime James Potter. Je l'aime. Pas comme Marianne Daniels, qui ferait tout pour coucher avec lui. Non, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon esprit, de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je l'aime. Et lui n'a d'yeux que pour la seule fille qui ne daigne pas le regarder.

Au début, je croyais comme tout le monde qu'elle n'était qu'un défi personnel. Qu'il s'accrochait pour pouvoir affirmer haut et fort qu'il a capturé et détruit le cœur de Lily Evans. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes en septième année. Et James n'a toujours pas baissé les mains. Beaucoup de personnes, dont Lily elle-même, croient encore que James se bat pour gagner cet ultimatum.

Pas moi. Et je sais que j'ai raison. Quelqu'un qui cherche à gagner un simple défi de regarde pas sa victime avec un regard si passionné, si fiévreux. Ses pensées tournent autour d'elle sans cesse, c'est indiscutable.

J'arrête de penser à tout cela, dépitée.

« Quel crétin. Il n'a toujours pas comprit on dirait bien. Il me semble que je suis toujours très claire, je ne veux pas de lui, c'est simple pourtant. Lui et ses manières... »

Je me retourne, sachant pertinemment que Lily Evans plaide encore sa cause contre ce pauvre James qui ne peut pas contrôler son amour. Mais cette fois-ci, son discours manque de conviction.

Elle se lève pour monter au dortoir et poser tous les livres qu'elle a dans ses bras. Les derniers rayons du soleil laissent un reflet orangé sur le sofa qu'elle vient de quitter.

Je monte derrière elle et ferme la porte du dortoir.

«Tu n'es qu'une idiote. »

Lily se retourne vers moi, médusée et surprise. Jamais je ne lui parle sur ce ton, de cette manière. Mais elle doit comprendre.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'es qu'une idiote. Une idiote aveugle... »

« Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? » me demande-t-elle désemparée et un peu énervée aussi.

« Parce qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, et tu dois comprendre...Lily, malgré tous les arguments que tu vas me sortir, je vais te dire trois mots très clairs et surtout très vrais. James t'aime. »

Elle lève ses yeux au ciel.

« Encore lui! Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Elle ne doit pas être habituée. Ses amies sont généralement de son bord. Mais elle doit comprendre.

« Oui, encore et toujours lui jusqu'à ce que tu t'aperçoives qu'il est sincère. Merde Lily! C'est pourtant évident! Il t'aime tellement. Il te regarde comme s'il te vénérait et s'il agit comme un idiot, c'est parce qu'il veut ton attention. Il veut sentir ton regard sur lui. Je suis assez observatrice. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de ce que je dis. En plus...Le temps file Lily. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la fin de l'année. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, de faire des discours comme ça. Mais je veux le voir casé. J'en ai marre, marre de le savoir célibataire mais amoureux, et moi aussi. Je suis fatiguée et triste.

Elle s'est assise sur son lit et lève ses yeux vers moi. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Elle est belle, avec ses beaux yeux verts qui sondent tout et ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle attache toujours. Elle devrait les laisser tomber sur ses épaules.  
Elle a peur, ça se lit sur son visage. 

« Et si tu avais tort? Et si je disais oui lorsqu'il me demande de sortir avec lui et qu'après avoir crié victoire il me laisse tomber? J'ai...J'ai peut-être l'air coriace, mais j'ai des sentiments, et j'ai peur...Peur de me faire détruire.»

Je force un sourire et ouvre la porte du dortoir pour quitter. 

« Tu ne devrais pas », je glisse avant de partir, le cœur lourd.

°  
Je le regarde, comme toujours. Il a l'air bien, assis confortablement sur son gros fauteuil. Le soleil du matin l'éclaire. Je regarde ses yeux. Je les aime bien. Le brun peut paraître fade pour certaines personnes mais je trouve que ça a du charme. Il y a un éclat pétillant dans son regard.

Tout à coup, je remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel. De vraiment très spécial. Du jamais vu. Une tête rousse est blottie contre lui. Je souris faiblement quand Lily me voit. Elle murmure une petite phrase à James et se lève pour venir vers moi.

« Merci » me dit-elle, heureuse.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et attends qu'elle aille se replacer tout contre James pour laisser mes larmes couler à leur aise.

---

Un petit commentaire :)


End file.
